Soirée Disney ? Chiche !
by Loli-Pamplo
Summary: Ecrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF. Soirée télé avec Squalo qui sait pas ce qu'il fout là, Gamma et Goku  Léger Shonen Ai Gamma/Goku   Relations un peu nawak xD


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Roi".**

Et cette fic est un grand n'importe quoi de mélange de personnage que j'aime trop parce que dans mon monde, tout le monde il est peace and love *.* (Je précise que dans mon monde, les Vongola, Tsuna Goku Yama et compagnie n'ont pas cette connerie de 14 ans que l'auteur veut nous faire avaler avec un physique pareil mais dans les 17 18 ans parce que bon, sinon, c'est glauque) Shonen aï Gamma/Goku léger.

.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ?

Le sabre de Squalo sortit de son fourreau de quelque centimètre.

- Hey, oh, du calme, on est pas là pour se battre, tempéra Gamma.

Un bâton de dynamite était apparu dans la main de Gokudera en réponse à la menace du bretteur.

- Oh ! On se calme j'ai dis ! Le ton du black spell sembla calmer les deux combats-addict pour quelque minute.

Si on est là c'est parce que Gokudera souhaitait à tout prix que tu viennes à cette soirée.

- Nabot.

- Serpillère.

Gamma dû immédiatement calmer le jeu grâce à ses volpi avant que son salon ne soit réduit en miette par la fureur des deux imbéciles.

- Hayato ! Je croyais que tu souhaitais le voir, soit correct s'il te plait !

Celui-ci ronchonna mais accepta de mauvaise grâce sous la menace voilé de Gamma, l'homme avec qui il trainait de plus en plus ces temps ci. Squalo s'enfonça de plus belle dans les coussins sur le côté gauche du canapé en cuir du grand blond alors que Gokedura squattait le côté droit. Gamma orchestrait tout ce petit monde au milieu.

- On peut reprendre ?

Sans attendre la réponse qui lui vint sous forme de grognement, il cliqua sur le bouton play de la télécommande. « C'est l'histoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire de la viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie »

- Olalalalala. Squalo se passa la main dans les cheveux, prêt à se faire lui-même hara kiri.

Mais c'était quoi cette bande de bras cassés qui faisait des soirées dvd pour regarder un truc pitoyable qui s'appelait le roi Lion et qui venait d'un pays dont il n'avait strictement rien à péter. Et puis c'était quoi ce rassemblement hétéroclite là ? Depuis quand la famille Vongola pactisait avec les Milleflore, et depuis quand un membre de la Varia comme lui s'y ajoutait ? Tout ce qu'il aimait chez eux, c'était leur capacité à combattre qui semblait à tout moment ne pas avoir de limite. Mais alors là. Alors là c'était démentiel. Surtout que c'était ce gamin de Vongola qui avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Il avait bêtement cru que c'était pour une séance de passage à tabac, ce qu'il se serait fait une joie de faire. Mais non. Fake. Aha c'était bien tenté mais non. Et depuis quand ce grand dadais de Gamma était si proche de l'autre abruti de Vongola ? Il avait raté un épisode ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait bien croiser le fer avec l'autre minus de Yamamoto qu'il se permettait une telle effusion de… De quoi au juste ? C'était quoi cette main qui attrapait l'autre ? Non mais oh, il fallait qu'il se réveille là, il était en train de rêver. C'était pire que Roméo et Juliette leur histoire là. Surtout qu'ils avaient l'air totalement passionné par ce dessin animé stupide.

Squalo reporta un instant son attention sur l'écran. Lui c'est forcément le méchant. Il va faire une de ces crasses au héro je le sens venir à trois kilomètres. On dirait presque Xanxus dans sa manière de… Non Xanxus était bien pire. C'était désespérant. Mais bon, dans la manière de faire, il avait presque fait pareil pour devenir roi à son tour. Supprimer quelqu'un, essayer de tuer le fils par la même occasion. Ca faisait un peu rediffusion animale de la passation de pouvoir chez les Vongola. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour ça qu'on l'avait fait venir. Cependant malgré lui, il commença à suivre l'histoire. Il veut devenir roi ? Un nabot pareil ? C'était un Sawada Tsuna en puissance ce lionceau. Le silence se fit pesant dans la pièce alors que Mufasa mourrait. Squalo eut une nausée devant tant de mièvrerie et fut totalement choquée de constater que les deux, ou du moins le gamin était presque au bord des larmes. Mais il n'y avait pas à dire, il était totalement en train de rêver. Et voila que Gamma lui passait un bras autour de l'épaule pour le réconforter. N'importe quoi ! C'était à vomir, totalement à vomir. Heureusement qu'il lui restait encore ce pauvre dessin animé en espérant qu'à la fin il aurait droit à un bon petit combat pour avoir supporté ça aujourd'hui.

Gokudera se sentait bien. Il avait oublié l'autre abruti aux cheveux longs et en avait profité pour se rapprocher de plus belle de l'homme à côté de lui. Il se sentait rassuré prêt de lui. Non pas qu'il en ressente le besoin, mais il était bien au chaud contre son torse. Depuis leur combat où ils avaient failli tout deux y rester et où il avait apprit la véritable raison de la haine de Gamma, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Et étrangement, alors que toute animosité avait disparue, Gamma s'était révélé protecteur, comme si la perte de Uni lui avait laissé un si grand manque qu'il devait à tout prix jouer ce rôle avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et Gokudera, malgré un début de réticence s'était vite prit au jeu. Il s'était aussi dit qu'il valait rien resserrer les liens tendus avec certaines autres personnes. Peut être que Squalo n'était pas l'idéal pour cela. Mais on ne savait jamais. Qui savait ? Il semblait à cet instant bien plus plongé dans le dessin animé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Gokudera avait choisi un pareil titre car en ces instants de lutte de pouvoir pour se retrouver toujours plus au sommet, il pensait que ça pouvait être pas mal de regarder quelque chose d'à propos. Du moins si ça ne donnait pas des idées tordues à certaines personnes aux cheveux serpillères.

- Ils ont rien trouvés de mieux que de chanter l'amour brille sous les étoiles ? C'est pitoyable.

Gokudera retint un éclat de rire au ton atterré de Squalo. Et il n'avait rien vu encore. Il profita de la main de Gamma qui passait doucement dans ses cheveux pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il préférait ne le dire à personne, même s'il se doutait que Squalo allait cracher le morceau. Mais dans ce cas, il allait s'empresser de raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur sa relation avec Xanxus, et même avec Yamamoto.

- Je trouve que le plan d'attaque laisse à désirer, c'était mieux orchestré quand vous avez envahi le QG des Milleflore. Dommage pour la boite d'Irie. Mais bon, ça va pas finir mal. Tiens, j'en connais un qui est rageux d'avoir perdu son père. En espérant que Xanxus ne finisse pas comme ça. Même si ça a failli se passer de la sorte. Ah ! Et en plus on a le droit à un happy end, c'est à vomir !

Gokudera ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre.

- Te voir regarder un Disney. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça. Faut qu'on se fasse ça plus souvent. Ou alors le Roi Arthur. Ou le Roi Lear ou le Roi…

- Le Roi de si tu continues à rire je te mets les tripes à l'air ?

- Essaie donc d'affronter le roi de la dynamite…

- Pas dans mon salon.

Une fois de plus la voix de Gamma fut sans appel.

- Tu me revaudras ça morveux.

- Avec plaisir Squalo, et fait gaffe à ce que tu dis de cette soirée, je ne suis pas sûr que la Varia soutienne tes envie de Disney.

Des insultes fusèrent entre les dents de Squalo.

- Fait ton malin, ça finira pas là-dessus.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Tu ne m'arrives pas à le cheville.

- Mais Yamamoto lui si.

Gokudera conclut l'échange alors que Squalo parti rageusement en promettant mille et une tortures.

- T'es un peu sadique en fin de compte, remarqua nonchalamment Gamma.

- Je me demande de qui je tiens. Bon faut que j'y aille, merci d'avoir accepté qu'il reste ici, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

Gamma le rattrapa par le bras.

- Reste ce soir, tu n'as rien d'important à faire je le sais. Monsieur le roi du paradoxe.

Gokudera hésita un instant, croisa son regard et abandonna.

- Juste cette fois alors.

OoOoO

Ca commence à faire fatigue de mon côté il est bientôt deux heures et c'est plus vraiment logique ce que j'écris. Surtout que je sais pas ce que squalo fout là à les emmerder, mais j'adore ce perso alors il est venu squatter. Et je ne sais pas pour Gamma Goku, mais comme j'adore les deux persos et leur combat, ben j'ai trouvé qu'ils allaient vraiment très bien ensemble, faut que je me penche sur l'idée de continuer avec eux.


End file.
